One Room Over
by JCroe
Summary: The story of Negima! as seen by teacher of Class F, the room across the hall! Moyui Itsuri is a good natured person who just wants peace and quiet, but Negi's class causes mayhem for everyone!


Hey people my first story! This is supposed to be a fully original-character story that follows the story of Negima! through Itsuri Moyui-sensei of Class F. I'll post the characters introduced in each chapter before the main text. So here we go!

CHARACTERS

Itsuri Moyui

Teacher, Male, 26 years old, January 12

Hair: Blond; Eyes: Gray-blue

Likes: Peace, His class getting good grades

Dislikes: The times when Negi's class gets so rowdy that he has to intervene, Class A's Baka Rangers

Moyui is the homeroom teacher of Mahora Junior High Class F, which is well known for getting very good grades. He's on fairly good terms with most of the students he teaches, but has little patience for those who lack both intelligence and motivation, i.e. Class A's Baka Rangers (with the exception of Yue, because she's very intelligent, albeit completely unmotivated; he thinks particularly highly of the library exploration club). He loves nothing more than being able to help his students learn in peace, and loathes the times when Negi's class disturbs that peace. He's usually the one that intervenes and puts a stop to Class A's chaos. Although he is one of the mage-teachers, he keeps a very low profile, and none of his students has realized his status as a mage thus far. He teaches Japanese, English, and Multilingual Creative Writing (Homeroom for Class F is Japanese).

He often uses the word _hell_.

His magic is focused on lightning and darkness, and his training is European based. His activation key is _rhapsody soliloquy parody._

His favorite music is from the band Nightmare (Favorite song is trickSTAR). Although this would normally be impossible, seeing as Nightmare didn't release most of their songs until after 2005, and Negima! takes place in 2003, this can be explained by the fact that Chao loved the band (in this) and brought back their CD's.

Aisaka Isuma (Seat 1)

Age: 14, November 25

Hair: Jet Black (Sayo Style); Eyes: Green, often covered by dark glasses

Likes: History, Ancient civilizations

Dislikes: Bright light, Bitter foods

Clubs: Library Exploration Club, Archaeology Club, Occult Research Club

Isuma is actually the granddaughter of the sister of Class A's eternal seat #1 Aisaka Sayo, although she doesn't actually know this. She looks much like Sayo did while she was alive over 60 years ago. She's always had a feeling that something mysterious was close by, but she could never pinpoint it. She and Haruka have been friends since grade school. She has a very rare disease that causes her to be very sensitive to bright light.

Katherine (Kathy) Ishiyama (Seat 6) *Character property of Zefie Kirasagi

Age: 14, June 17

Hair: Brown, swept over her left eye; Eyes: Soft Blue, Coke Bottle Glasses

Likes: Talking with Evangeline, Practicing healing spells

Dislikes: People teasing her

Clubs: Poetry club

Kathy is the daughter of Ishiyama Daisuke, a Japanese software company CEO, and Mary Katherine McGuiness. She is very distant from those of Class F, and this separation is amplified by both her breast size (which she finds to be obscenely large and shameful for someone her age) and her friendship with Class A's Evangeline A.K. McDowell. She's even very distant from the teacher because her shyness goes so far as to restrict her ability to speak in front of her peers. Although she has little confidence in speaking, she is an exceptional listener, which is likely why Evangeline was drawn to her. She knows about magic, but her abilities with it are severely limited, other than a special ability that allows her to use magic without a wand or staff. Her only spells are of the light attribute, and she can only produce three spells: Guiding Light, Shine Shield, and Minor Cure. She likely learned magic from her aunt Donet McGuiness.

Koyumi Ameyu •Class Representative (Seat 12)

Age: 14, July 5

Hair: Pale Blonde, waist length tied into a ponytail on the right side of her head; Eyes: Green, rectangular rimless glasses

Likes: Helping the rest of the class with their work, getting good grades

Dislikes: Ayaka of Class A, other classes beating Class F's grades

Clubs: Kendo club, Go club, Student Council

Ameyu is a very calm person who tries as hard as she can to improve every aspect of herself. She takes her responsibilities as _iincho_ very seriously, using her granted powers to help stragglers rather than reprimand them like Ayaka. Why she's in Mahora is a mystery, seeing as she comes from a very poor family. She dislikes Ayaka for many reasons, including blatant abuse of power and carelessly flaunting her wealth in other people's faces. She's considerably shorter than most of her classmates, but she's a natural leader. She's quick in both body and mind, making her a formidable contender in either a kendo match or a go game.

Sakurabi Haruka (Seat 13)

Age: 14, June 12

Hair: Navy blue, tied off at six points in a circle on the back of her head; Eyes: Blue

Likes: Ancient cultures, occult studies

Dislikes: Skeptics, narrow-minded people

Clubs: Library Exploration Club, Archaeology Club, Occult Research Club

Haruka is quite rambunctious compared to most in her class, but she's most definitely a hard worker. She works to "uncover the mysteries of the world." She and Isuma have been friends for a long time, although Haruka thinks Isuma is slightly narrow-minded for not believing that magic does or did exist.

Satou Mina (Seat 14)

Age: 12, October 31

Hair: Silvery, covering both of her eyes; Eyes: Emerald green, rarely seen because she covers them with her hair

Likes: Negi-sensei, swords

Dislikes: Evangeline, crosses

Clubs: Kendo club, Occult Research club

Mina is very intelligent, so she skipped a few grades and entered middle school at 11 years old. She is the daughter of a very wealthy family of vampire hunters, but when she entered Mahora, she was found by Evangeline and turned into a vampire herself. For this, she absolutely can't stand Evangeline, as she's now trapped in the body of a 12-year-old.

Renkin Sayoma (Seat 24)

Age: 14, November 2

Hair: Dark green, free flowing down to her waist; Eyes: Brown

Likes: Occult research, Studying

Dislikes: Skeptics, muscleheads

Clubs: Occult Research Society, Robot Construction Research Society

Sayoma is very much into occult studies such as magic or alchemy. In fact, she is a full-fledged alchemist who uses her talents to assist the University Robotics club in creating materials to be used. She is very close to Satomi, viewing her as a friendly rival. She has the highest scores on tests in the entire school next to Chao and Satomi. She is unaware of magic as used by Negi or the other teachers, but she believes wholeheartedly that it must exist. She is the only person in centuries to be able to effectively use alchemy like she does.

Zumi Rainyday (Seat 25)

Age: 14, March 17

Hair: White with red streaks, same style as Zazie; Eyes: Red

Likes: Knives, Enticing demons

Dislikes: Zazie

Clubs: Astronomy Club

Zumi absolutely loathes her sister, Zazie. Even though they look alike, they couldn't be more different. A lifelong sadomasochist, Zumi uses knives for her sleight of hand tricks rather than playing cards. The red streaks in her hair are a result of years of cutting her fingers and running them through her hair. Even in their relations with the phantoms that seem to follow them, Zumi is different from Zazie. Zumi usually entices the phantoms rather than keeping them under control.

* * *

**Moyui sat in his classroom**, home of now Class 2-F. Class F was by far his favorite. Sure, there were some who made a bit of trouble, but they were generally good kids. Most were pretty damn smart as well. It looked to be a peaceful year… _Yeah, right,_ he thought, _peaceful my ass._ Right across the hall was the absolute worst class of mayhem-causers ever. Class A. And not to mention Takahata-sensei was being replaced by some foreigner who seemed completely inexperienced.

Today would be the first day of classes. Moyui was praying to whatever gods he could think of to let at the very least this day be free of chaos. Just then, he heard shouts coming from outside his window. He got up from his seat, sighing. _It's happening already_. He looked out the window and saw Class A's Kagurazaka Asuna and Konoe Konoka, as well as Takahata-sensei and a small red-haired boy. "The hell?" he said to himself. At that point, the kid sneezed. A sudden blast of wind overtook the area. Moyui looked back to the congregation in front of the school. Asuna was on her knees… with just her undergarments on. "This is going to be hell…"

Moyui stood outside his classroom as the students eventually made their way inside. He heard shouting from down the hall, and, lo and behold, Kagurazaka Asuna running towards her classroom, followed shortly by Konoka. Moyui always liked Konoka. She was a smart kid, even part of the Library Exploration Club. She smiled at him and bowed before entering classroom A. _Damn, why couldn't the dean have put her in my class?_

A few seconds later, Moyui spotted Shizuna-sensei, as well as… _What the hell is this? Isn't that the little kid from earlier?_

"Good morning, Moyui," Shizuna said. "We have a new addition to the staff. This is…"

"Negi Springfield, Homeroom Teacher of Class A, as well as English Teacher," said the kid, bowing.

Moyui attempted to remain calm. This would most certainly be absolute hell for him… "Welcome to the English department, Negi… sensei." _Like hell this kid is a teacher._ "Class A, huh? Looks like you got the really short end of the stick." Negi looked puzzled. "You'll see what I mean eventually." He made to go into classroom F. "Good day to you, Shizuna-sensei, Negi-sensei…"

Entering the classroom, Moyui saw all his familiar students. Seeing them again was slightly nostalgic. A few of them eyed him, likely thinking _are you really going to start class now?_ He just smiled, obviously saying _we still have a few minutes, finish what you're doing before we start._ One of the students, Renkin Sayoma, was chanting something in an indistinguishable language, while holding some pencil lead in her hand. "Sayoma-san, pencil lead is actually made of graphite. You won't get anywhere trying to turn _that_ into gold."

"I know that, Itsuri-sensei," she responded, "I'm trying to turn it into diamond. The chemistry is simple enough." A few people ooh-ed and ahh-ed, others laughed. Moyui chuckled. Sayoma-san was the very best of Class F, their very pride and joy. Although, it did kind of piss Moyui off that the first, second, and fourth top test scorers in the school belonged to Class A and that little runt, Negi Springfield. Of course, he could settle for third, since she claimed to have the power of alchemy. It looked like sleight of hand, but that was only what the rest of the class believed. Sleight of hand was for…

_Shit. She's back._ Moyui was scanning the classroom when he spotted Zumi Rainyday. Apparently, she was supposed to be a clown or a jester or whatever, but Zumi took it too far. _She's juggling army knives, for Christ's sake!_ He noticed that her fingers were heavily bandaged as well. _Damn sadomasochist. She cuts her own fingers then runs them through her hair._ Why she did that was absolutely beyond him, but he suspected it might have had something to do with hating her twin sister in Class A and wanting to look distinctly different. That Zazie girl was in Class F for a week. Then the incident happened. Zazie got bumped over to Takahata-sensei's class while Moyui got stuck with this killer clown girl.

Something was bothering Moyui. Nothing seemed right when Mina was down. Satou Mina, heir to some family of famous something-or-others, was a normally happy person, but today, she looked so depressed it was almost sickening. What was wrong was beyond him. Actually, looking closer, he saw that she was gazing over into classroom A with a look of pure venom. He couldn't see who she was looking at.

A burst of noise came from across the hall. Koyumi Ameyu-san, the class representative, shook her head. Moyui sighed, saying "I guess we'll have to deal with the noise this year too. Looks like it'll be worse this time. The kid's got no skill."

At this comment, several people looked up at Moyui. Akai Koisoma, one of Moyui's favorite students, interjected "Kid? What do you mean by that, Itsuri-sensei? Do you mean a rookie, student teacher?"

Moyui laughed a little at this, "No, I mean kid. Class A's new teacher is younger than any of you." He was sure that this elicited at least a few twitches among his students. _At least they see this as strange._ The noise across the hall continued to grow as class was supposed to begin. Moyui continued to sigh. "Ignoring the hell that's breaking out across the hall, let's begin class."

It took very little time before the sounds of a fight broke out in classroom A. Moyui rose from his chair where he was reciting a line in English for the class to translate into Japanese. "Ameyu-iincho-san, you're in charge until I get back. Keep them on track, please." His blood was pumping excessively quickly. _Keep cool, Moyui. It's only noise. You've dealt with it before,_ he thought as he stormed the few feet between the classrooms. He pulled the door to the side so quickly that it rattled in its frame. "What the _hell_ are you people doing?" he shouted. A crowd was gathered in a ring around Asuna and… _God, it's that annoying-ass iincho Yukihiro Ayaka._ Nobody seemed to hear him over the racket of the grappling pair. Some of the students started edging them on.

Shizuna was present here as well, and just a soft clap and one "That's enough, girls, time to start class" later, everyone settled back into their seats. She looked back at Moyui, smiling a smile that purely said _under control_. He returned to his classroom, slightly put out by that incident.

Moyui had a little game he played with his students: whenever he left to go tell off Class A, the students would place bets on what was going on. Anyone who got it right got ¥500. It was Moyui's way of repaying his students for being well behaved. "Our unwritten rules are that I double the prize if it was another teacher who put them down before me, so those of you who get it right will be ¥1000 richer in the first half-hour of the first day. God, this is going to make me poor." A few of the students laughed, a few made some sarcastic sounds of pity, and some just sighed. It was hard being the top class when it felt like the bottom was rubbing off on you.

Only a few minutes remained of this period. Moyui expected _some_ kind of chaos to break out in the next room. "I think we'll stop here for today," he said, forcing a smile… just as the sounds of a fight rumbled over from the adjacent room.

"Right on cue, Itsuri-sensei," said Sakurabi Haruka, the self-proclaimed "paranormal detective." "We could just ride it out, since we've ended class. We don't want to make you _too_ poor." Haruka was one of those people who just seem to know everything that goes on. She was probably the one who made the most off of Moyui's game.

"Thanks very much, Haruka-san…" Moyui saw Haruka wink at her friend Aisaka Isuma, though he couldn't tell if she returned the wink because Isuma always wore sunglasses. _Always._ Even in the dead of winter.

As the bell rang, a momentary silence permeated before the only noise that Moyui welcomed. _Saved by the bell_. He stretched his arms out as his students filed out the door, a few of the students putting their ¥100 "penalty" for guessing wrong. They really didn't mind, though. That was the only way Moyui could afford to keep the game running.

Deciding to take a walk, Moyui exited the room. Seeing Takahata, he changed his mind: he'd stick around a bit so he could talk to his old friend. Moyui leaned against the wall as he waited for Takahata to finish his conversation with Asuna and Negi. He saw the girl make a rather rude face at the kid after he said something before she ran off with her friends. Negi stalked off, looking slightly dejected.

"Yo, Takamichi," Moyui called to his colleague.

"Hey, old buddy, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing alright. You know the kid, huh?"

"Yeah, back when he was just learning magic in his hometown." Upon hearing this, Moyui's ears perked up.

"So he's one of us, then?"

"Well, one of you. Remember, I can't use magic."

"But you're still in the know about it, so I count you as one of us."

There was silence for a minute.

"His hometown, is it a nice place?"

"Pembrook is a wonderful place. If you get a chance to go to Wales, definitely go to Pembrook."

"I've heard his name, Springfield, before. Where was that? I can't really remember."

"It was probably in reference to Nagi Springfield."

Moyui thought for a second before saying, "As in the hero?"

"Yes, the hero of Mundus Magica. Negi Springfield is his son."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"Interesting… So, this school is becoming a gathering place for people with relations to Ala Rubra."

"More than you know."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't you know about Asuna?"

"What about her?"

"If you don't already know, why should I tell you?"

"Don't be like that." They waited for a bit. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee, you want some?"

"Nah, but I'll tag along just for the hell of it."

"Sure, go ahead."

They walked a few minutes in silence. A surge of magical energy flowed through the air. Both men stopped. "You feel that, Moyui?"

"Yeah, T. Do you recognize it?"

"Not entirely sure. You?"

"Not at all, entirely new to me. Let's go." The two of them took off in the direction of the magical surge, towards the north end of the campus.

When Moyui reached the steps in front of the middle school, he saw the kid being quickly dragged off by a running Asuna, who disappeared into the trees. Takahata caught up with him, running out ahead of him. "You're on it, T?" he called out. Takahata nodded, acknowledging, before disappearing into the forest where Asuna and Negi were last seen. Moyui sighed. _This is bound to be trouble._ He hung his head, eyes downcast. He spotted Miyazaki Nodoka of Class A at the side of the stairs, on her knees, surrounded by a pile of books. "You okay, Miyazaki-san?" he called to her.

She jumped. Apparently Moyui had startled her. "Ahh, yes, I'm fine, Itsuri-sensei," she replied, her voice shaky. She started gathering up her books. He jumped down next to her to help her pick up the pile, which startled her even more. "Ahh, p-p-please, I've g-got these," she stuttered.

"Ah, no, please let me get some of these. I've actually been meaning to talk with you for a while," he said, picking up seven or eight books. Her face flushed underneath her long bangs. She really was cute, even if she never showed her face. "These are going to the library, right? Let's walk together."

"O-okay," she said, getting the rest of the books. Moyui helped her to her feet.

As they walked to the library, Moyui spoke up. "You're a very bright student, Miyazaki-san," she blushed again, looking down at the ground. "Have you ever considered taking up creative writing? I host the club, and I would find it a personal honor if you joined."

Nodoka stuttered for a moment before getting the right words out. "I-I'll think about it, sensei, but I'm slightly busy with the Library Exploration Club."

Moyui smiled. "I'm not forcing you, just making a suggestion. As for the Library Exploration Club, I'd say you should continue with it, of course. You know, I think very highly of those brave and smart enough to traverse Library Island." She was now a very deep shade of crimson. "So, Miyazaki-san," Moyui started on another topic that might not embarrass her as much, "why were you down at the side of the stairs? It looked like you might have fallen, but you don't seem to be hurt at all."

"I-I don't really know what happened. I thought I fell off the stairs, b-but it didn't feel like I hit the ground. It felt like my body floated for a second and then… I don't know. The first thing I saw was Negi-sensei being pulled away by Asuna-san."

"Floated? That's… interesting."

"Interesting? What do you mean, Itsuri-sensei?"

"Oh, nothing, please don't concern yourself with this incident. I'm sure it's nothing."

"That… didn't really sound very convincing, sensei."

"Hmm, you've got a point there. I should work on that. Thanks, Miyazaki-san." She blushed again. _Damn it, I have to stop embarrassing her. She'll think I'm hitting on her._

Reaching the library took very little time, but Nodoka told Moyui that she had to go to Negi's welcoming party, so she ran off after depositing her pile of books. Reflecting, Moyui thought about how he'd narrowly dodged a bullet. _She seemed very suspicious about my interest in the floating sensation… Could she be getting suspicious about magic as well? Oh, well, at least I have a technique to get them off of my back now._

Meeting back up with Takamichi was difficult, but Moyui managed to find him before he was able to slip off to the party that Nodoka had mentioned. "So, what happened?"

"I'm… not entirely sure."

"And that means?"

"I think Asuna may have found out about Negi's magic."

"Terrific. Now my own magic is a step closer to being revealed. If I have to spend any amount of time at all as an ermine, I'm going to sue that kid."

"Don't overreact. I don't think Asuna will tell anyone."

"Why do you have so much faith in that Baka Ranger, anyways?"

"I'll tell you all about it sometime." Under his breath, Takahata said something about "haven't seen that much of her body before…"

"You say something?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing. I'll see you later, then?"

"Sure. Don't let anything strange happen at that party."

"Shh, here comes Negi and Asuna. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Right. Later."

As he passed Negi, he simply said, "Don't let this kind of thing become a common occurrence. If it does, I'll make sure the ermine sentence is _tripled_," before stalking away.

"Does he always do stuff like that?" Negi asked Asuna.

"Never heard him so hostile to another staff member before. But what did he say about an ermine sentence?"

"That's the punishment if my secret gets out, so please keep it, Asuna-san."

Moyui had been listening to their conversation from afar. He zipped up next to Negi, who jumped and made a horror-stricken face. "I heard that, Negi-sensei. So you _did_ find out, didn't you, Asuna?"

Asuna jumped as well. "You're a wizard too?"

Moyui stood for a moment, frozen in his _I know your secret and I know who else knows_ pose. "Shit… I can't believe you figured that out… Gah… just forget the whole thing. I'm leaving." He started stalking off again. He waited until he was out of sight before activating his magic. "_Rhapsody Soliloquy Parody_. _Vanesco_." With that, he disappeared.

A moment later, he reappeared in Classroom F, which was basically where he lived. He seated himself, pulled out his iPod and headphones, and sat back, listening to Nightmare. _God, tell me how I'm going to get through this._ He planned to stay here all night. He didn't even notice when the door opened up and one of his students walked in.

"...nse…? Se…i? Itsu…nsei? Itsuri-sensei, can you hear me?"

Moyui looked up abruptly, gasping. "Oh, Mina-san. You surprised me."

"You looked like you were asleep. Do you actually sleep in here?"

"Yes, sometimes. Why are you here, Mina-san?"

"Oh, well, I sleep in here as well, sometimes." She smiled at him.

Moyui chuckled. "You smiled. I missed your smile in class today." She blushed at this. "What had you so down today, anyway?"

She sighed. "It's… not really something I'd like to talk about." Her eyes shifted over to classroom A. "You could say… I'm having a problem with… Evangeline."

This startled Moyui. He became much more serious, saying "What about Evangeline?"

"You know something, don't you?"

"More than you'd think."

"I highly doubt that, sensei."

"Ah, yes. I forgot about your family… The Satou's are very prominent in… _that_ business."

"It should interest you to know that my problem is in the very center of that business, as is Evangeline."

Moyui stared at her. "You can't mean that."

"Oh, I absolutely do, sensei."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Nobody other than Evangeline and probably her lackey, Chachamaru."

Moyui thought for a second. "So, that means you're one of them now," he said quietly. "I'm sorry that I can't do anything."

"Don't worry about it. It actually happened a while ago. I've accepted the truth, and that I can't be turned back. I just can't stand how she keeps taunting me."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll make sure the right people talk to her about that." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, sensei. I won't worry about it anymore." Mina walked to the back of the classroom. "Good night, sensei," she said, pulling some chairs together as she got a pillow out of her bag.

"You were serious about sleeping in here?"

"Of course I was," she said, "I'll see you in the morning."

Moyui replaced his headphones and closed his eyes, soon drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

Okies! hope you liked it, and I hope the character references helped! Next chapter, I hope to introduce Ikkumi Maya, the sweet girl with an iron fist! Keep watching!


End file.
